Waiting
by bulanbiru
Summary: [oneshot][SasuSaku] Saat pelangi terlukis di tengah cahaya bintang, aku akan kembali untukmu. Dan ia terus menunggunya...


**A SasuSaku. Request terakhir dari Re1010 a.k.a Reikou, sekaligus untuk ****seorang teman, dNs, yang katanya juga suka SasuSaku.**

**Songfic, dengan lagu Pelangi di Tengah Bintang (Sherina).**

**Maafkan segala keanehan dalam fic ini. Sedang berusaha mengembalikan mood menulisku lagi… setelah ia menghilang terbawa virus bersama dengan semua file fanfic yang sudah kutulis... -sigh-**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to me, but only in my dream. Dan Pelangi di Tengah Bintang pure hasil kreasinya Sinna Sherina Munaf.**

--------------------

**Waiting**

--------------------

………………………

_Kuingat kau dan senyummu_

_Tatapan dalam matamu_

_Ketika kau mengucapkan_

_Yang tak pernah kuharapkan_

………………………

Rembulan menggantung di langit malam yang kelam. Udara terasa berat, bahkan kerlip bintangpun lebih memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik awan. Sesekali pekik kelelawar yang beterbangan memecah kesunyian.

Sakura berlari dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti firasatnya; yang mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Perlahan, gadis itu berhasil menyusul langkah cepat pemuda yang sedari tadi dikejarnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ketika akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang gemetar…

"Sasuke-kun,"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Mata hijau zambrud milik Sakura bertemu dengan mata onyx milik sang pemuda.

"Kalau kau berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke-kun, aku akan berteriak dan memanggil semua orang!" seru sang gadis, suaranya tiba-tiba menguat.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mata onyxnya menatap gadis di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Pulanglah, Sakura,"

Sakura bergidik sejenak ketika menatap sorot mata itu. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Namun Sakura tidak ingin menyerah.

"Onegai.. Sa… Sasuke-kun! Aku… aku… aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai-sampai rasanya tidak tertahankan! Karena itu… karena itu… jangan pergi! Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura, memohon.

Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming.

Setetes air mata meleleh ke pipi Sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, menghapusnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu, Sasuke-kun! Bawa aku, biarkan aku bersamamu!"

Pandangan gadis itu mulai mengabur dikarenakan air matanya yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-kata pelan pemuda itu teredam oleh isaknya sendiri.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencegah ia pergi?_ batin Sakura kelu. Ia sudah kehabisan akal, dan kelihatannya Sasuke sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

Gadis itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa seseorang di belakangnya. Ia melirik sejenak, dan melihat pemuda itu kini tegak di belakangnya.

_Sasuke—_

DUG. Sakura terhuyung saat pukulan Sasuke telak menghantam tengkuknya. Tubuh gadis itu langsung kehilangan kekuatan.

"Arigato, Sakura…" ia mendengar Sasuke berbisik perlahan. "Tapi, aku tetap harus pergi…"

Di tengah air matanya dan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, Sakura hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan nanar…

………………………

_Walau ku tak rela menghadapi hari-hari_

_Yang terlewatkan tanpa kamu di sampingku_

_Ada satu yang bisa menghiburku_

_Ku kan terus menunggumu_

………………………

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus kilasan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mata zambrudnya bertemu dengan mata biru cerah milik Naruto. Pemuda itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya, tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku janji, aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Karena itu, kau jangan menangis, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Saat itu, tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan yang hangat melingkupi hatinya. Perlahan, sebentuk senyum kecil mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Janji?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku janji! Tapi, Sakura-chan sendiri jangan pernah menyerah, ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil berbalik, bersiap menyusul Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan Neji yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu.

Sakura tersenyum menatap punggung Naturo yang menjauh.

_Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku percaya, Naruto akan membawamu kembali..._

_---_

Namun ternyata janji itu belum bisa ditepati. Kelima pemuda itu kembali dalam keadaan luka parah, dengan tangan hampa.

Saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa berusaha memaklumi. Alih-alih marah pada Naruto karena tidak menepati janjinya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Apakah ia sudah pasrah?

Tidak, sebenarnya Sakura tidak pernah menyerah. Ia hanya mampu memaklumi, mungkin belum saatnya baginya untuk bertemu Sasuke sekarang.

Sedih, memang. Namun, Sakura memutuskan untuk bersikap dewasa.

Dengan menyimpan tangisnya rapat-rapat,

Jauh di dasar hatinya.

………………………

_Kuingat kau mengatakan_

_Kau kan kembali untukku_

_Di saat pelangi terlukis_

_Di tengah taburan bintang_

………………………

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Sakura kini sudah banyak berubah. Ia sudah semakin dewasa dalam segala hal.

Namun tetap, impian kecilnya tidak pernah berubah.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia masih tetap mengharapkan kembalinya pemuda itu ke Konoha.

---

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyusuri kegelapan malam. Adanya pasien gawat darurat membuat jam kerjanya menjadi bertambah, dan mengakibatkan ia cukup kelelahan.

Ia nyaris melompat kaget saat sesosok tubuh tiba-tiba melompat di depannya, menghentikan langkahnya. Kegelapan malam membuat ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Sakura,"

Dan ia terpana demi mendengar sosok itu memanggil namanya.

Suara itu... walaupun sudah bertambah berat, namun ia masih dapat mengenalinya dengan baik.

Suara yang selama ini selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, yang menghantui setiap mimpinya.

Cahaya bulan yang sekedip memperjelas sosok pemuda itu. Mata zambrud milik Sakura melebar saat ia akhirnya mengenali dengan pasti sosok pemuda yang tegak di depannya.

Suara gadis itu bergetar tatkala ia menyebutkan nama sang pemuda, perlahan.

"Sasuke... kun?"

Detik itu juga, ia merasakan ada yang mendesak-desak di sudut kedua matanya. Detik itu juga, ia merasakan dadanya sesak, dipenuhi oleh kerinduan...

Perlahan, gadis itu maju, mempersempit jarak mereka selangkah.

"Sasuke-kun..." bisiknya, masih dengan ketidakpercayaan. "Kau... pulang..."

"Aku ingin, tapi tugasku belum selesai."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam. "Aku tidak mungkin pulang sebelum aku membunuhnya."

Perlahan Sakura mengerti.

"Uchiha... Itachi?" tanya gadis itu perlahan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum akhirnya aku mampu mencabut nyawanya."

"Tapi... seandainya Itachi sudah mati... akankah kau pulang, Sasuke-kun?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin."

Desir angin menghembuskan kebisuan di antara mereka. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil, dan mengulurkannya ke pada Sakura, tanpa kata.

Gadis itu mengambil bungkusan kecil itu dari sang pemuda dengan tangan gemetar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan ia mendengar pemuda itu berbisik pelan di telinganya...

"Sampai saat itu... Sakura... maukah kau menungguku?"

Ia tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya, namun Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya. Pemuda itu seolah menghilang bersama angin...

Perlahan, jemari gemetar Sakura membuka bungkusan kecil yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia terhenyak saat menemukan sebuah perhiasan sederhana bersimbol Uchiha, dan secarik kertas kecil. Jemarinya bergerak membuka kertas itu, dan membaca untaian kata yang terjalin di dalamnya.

_**Saat pelangi terlukis di tengah cahaya bintang, aku akan kembali untukmu.**_

Sakura mendekap bungkusan kecil itu erat di dadanya.

_Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun... Aku a__kan menunggumu, karena aku percaya bahwa kau pasti akan kembali..._

………………………

_Walau ku tak rela menghadapi hari-hari_

_Yang terlewatkan tanpa kamu di sampingku_

_Ada satu yang bisa menghiburku_

_Ku kan terus menunggumu_

………………………

Dan berbekal secarik kertas dan perhiasan sederhana itulah, gadis itu melanjutkan penantian panjangnya.

Ketika teman-temannya mengatakan ia sangat bodoh karena mengharapkan seorang pemuda yang tidak akan kembali lagi, ia tidak peduli.

Ketika akhirnya musim berganti, dan sahabat-sahabatnya menyarankan kepadanya untuk menyerah dan memilih yang lain, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan.

Ketika satu persatu pemuda-pemuda yang menyukainya melamarnya, ia berterima kasih, namun ia menolak.

Ketika akhirnya satu-persatu teman-temannya menikah dengan tambatan hatinya masing-masing, ia masih sendiri.

Ketika satu persatu generasi baru sudah lahir, dan tahun demi tahun berganti, ia masih tetap teguh dalam pendiriannya.

_**Saat pelangi terlukis di tengah cahaya bintang, aku akan kembali untukmu.**_

Hingga saat ini, ia tidak pernah melihat lengkungan pelangi di malam hari, di antara cahaya bintang. Namun ia tidak pernah lelah berharap.

Ia tidak pernah lelah menunggu, karena ia sudah berjanji padanya.

Untuk tetap menunggunya...

Hingga saat itu tiba.

………………………

_Walau ku tak rela menghadapi hari-hari_

_Yang terlewatkan tanpa kamu di sampingku_

_Ada satu yang bisa menghiburku_

_Ku kan terus menunggumu_

………………………

----

**--****OWARI--**

**Huff...**

**So, bagaimana? Aneh yah? Gomen... cuz 'till I finished this fic, I still in an emotionless periode... Ga tau kenapa, gak ada feel buat nulis cerita... jadi beginilah hasilnya, walaupun selama ngetik fanfic ini di komputer perpus sekolah, aku udah muter Pelangi di Tengah Bintang bolak-balik sampe kupingku sakit...**

**Buat Re1010, gimana? Aku lagi males bikin angst, dan karena kau nggak mau tokohnya mati, jadinya... buat kalian semua, silakan tentukan, apakah Sasuke akan kembali? Think about it by yourself. Terserah anda mau gimana lanjutannya.**

**Untuk yang nggak suka SasuSaku... gomen yah... kalian mau baca aja aku udah berterima kasih banget...**

**Jangan lupa review yaaah... and thanks a lot for reading! (bowed)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
